


Commemoration ; Death-Cast AU

by milk_n_hunni



Category: They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Developing Friendships, Everybody Dies, Everyone Has Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Siblings, Multi, OT7, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, reference to suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_n_hunni/pseuds/milk_n_hunni
Summary: Today, October 5, 2018 at 7 o'clock this morning, seven young Korean men were found dead in the livivng room of an apartment complex here in Seoul. The seven men were found unharmed and have been certified by Death-Cast as Deckers. The seven have been identified as Kim Seokjin (26), Min Yoongi (26), Jung Hoseok (25), Kim Namjoon (25), Park Jimin (22), Kim Taehyung (22) and Jeon Jungkook (22).We are collectively sorry for this loss of the seven. Our deepest sympathies extend to those who loved them and those who never had a chance to meet them.





	Commemoration ; Death-Cast AU

**Author's Note:**

> **"My beating heart is unable to calm down after a long time, my breathing is messed up .." YEAR 20, JUNE 25**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ; inspired by they both die at the end by adam silvera
> 
> ; death-cast is company that call people to tell them, sometime in the twenty-fours, they will meet an untimely death
> 
> ; deckers are those who are dying
> 
> ; non-deckers are those who are not dying

_**yoongi 8:28 AM** _

__

_taehyung became diagnosed with the same heart disease his mother had; docters said there's been a family history of it. taehyung's heart is weak and he's in a frail condition most of the time, but he always says he's fine so his older brother won't worry. with occasional trips to the hospital to make sure he's fine, taking the right medication and the right amount, and only one emergency trip to the ER last year -- taehyung has been doing extremely well._

__

_but the hospital called in today. the last time they called was the beginning of last month, september. they said that heart conditions can be tricky -- they'll act as if they're dissipating, but will come out to hurt you when you least expect it._

__

_taehyung has an appointment at ten; the eldest always knew he got his hopes up. poor excuses that were held back, to only be released when his mind had finally told him his brother would leave this world with him. it hasn't come to the point yet, though taehyung told him, if that point does come -- the point where his heart won't take care of him for long, to not panic. that there's nothing he could do; he'll be happy with his mother._

__

_he's always accepted his brother's wishes._

__

**_taehyung 8:34 AM_**

__

_the recognizable, haunting tone, eerily creeping into his ears. the same evocative ringtone that played when his mother's heart disease worsened. depressingly enough, the call for his mother was expected, and the call for himself was expected too. he never thought yoongi would receive the call at all._

__

_'are you going to answer it ?' a weak attempt at words as his heart pounded enough for the both of them; this isn't good for his health. yoongi's dark eyes darted between the caller ID and his brother, letting the ringing continue on; does it ever end ?_

__

_reassuring head nods and faint words of encouragement were given to his brother. eyeing the green 'answer' button with caution, taehyung watched as yoongi pressed the buttion with a shaky hand._

__

_**yoongi 8:36 AM**_

__

_heavy breathing and a pounding heartbeat resonates throughout the room and yoongi feels like he's drowning in the sound of his own blood pumping._

__

_'is this min yoongi ?'_

__

_erratic breathing and anxiety ridden vocal cords tell the female through the phone that she has the right decker._

__

_'yoongi, i regret to inform you that sometime in the next twenty-four hours you'll be meeting an untimely death. and while there isn't anything we can do to suspend that, you still have a chance to live.' the sense of a lump in his throat becomes intense and his chest begins to grow tighter._

__

_'do you understand all of this ?'_

__

_' .. unfortunately.'_

__

_**taehyung 8:44 AM**_

__

_'i'm not meant to go before you, i'm suppose to watch over you.'_

__

_the older's words linger in the youngers' conscious. repentant filled eyes follow their step-brother as he paces the tiny floor space, questioning if now would be the time to tell him he will be meeting the same grievous fate._

__

_**jungkook 8:44 AM**_

__

_the sound of choked sobs overfills the average sized dorm; bedsheets are soaked with salty tears, eyes red and stinging. shaking hands clutch at his baggy white t-shirt -- desperate gasps for oxygen as one person won't leave his mind : jimin._

__

_his only best friend in this hellish world of deckers and non-deckers; the person he calls home._

__

_he reminisces of their sleepless nights; their three a.m thoughts invade each other's inboxes and, although they wake with tired eyes, the simple thought of the other's existence was enough to get them through the day._

__

_he reminisces of visiting jimin during his break at the flower shop; the two exchanging stories of witty classmates and irritating professors and of new floral arrangements and an upcoming paycheck._

__

_he reminisces of sneaking out of his dormitory late at night when jimin was emotionally breaking down on his bathroom floor; the younger wrapping gauze around both arms as he whispered 'everything's alright'._

__

_he reminisces of jimin sneaking into his dormitory late at night when he was emotionally breaking down in his room; the older sitting with him on his bed, gently critiquing his art as he told him 'you have more talent than you're aware of'._

__

_and now he thinks back to an hour ago -- when he received a call from death-cast telling him that he's going to die today._

__

_he can't leave jimin_

**Author's Note:**

> this is a draft of the semi-completed first chapter [or hour] of this au
> 
> tumblr ; milk-n-hunni
> 
> twitter ; milk_n_hunni


End file.
